religionwikiaorg_nl-20200214-history
Augustinus van Hippo
| thumb|Kerkvader Augustinus |- | thumb|Oudste afbeelding van Augustinus, Rome 6e eeuw |- | thumb|''Augustinus en Monica'' door [[Ary Scheffer (1846)]] |- | thumb|''Ambrosius doopt Augustinus'' door [[Benozzo Gozzoli (15e eeuw)]] |- | thumb|Augustinus door Benozzo Gozzoli (15e eeuw) |- | thumb|Afbeelding van Augustinus, Torhaus des Gutes Böddeken, Büren (Westfalen) |- | thumb|Augustinus door Louis Comfort Tiffany, Lightner Museum, Florida |} Aurelius Augustinus (Latijn: Aurelius Augustinus Hipponensis), ook wel Augustinus van Hippo of Sint Augustinus genoemd, (Thagaste, 13 november 354 – Hippo, 28 augustus 430) was bisschop van Hippo, theoloog, filosoof en kerkvader. Leven Augustinus kwam ter wereld en stierf in de toenmalige gekerstende West-Romeinse provincie Africa, tegenwoordig noord-oost Algerije en noord-Tunesië ook wel de Aures genoemd. Hij werd geboren in het provinciestadje Thagaste (het tegenwoordige Souk-Ahras) als zoon van ene Patricius, een Berbers raadsheer en Monica, een vrome Berbers christelijke moeder. Hij overleed in Hippo Regius (het tegenwoordige Annaba), waar hij van 396 tot zijn dood bisschop was. Zijn ouders hadden het financieel niet breed, maar trachtten desondanks hem de beste opvoeding van die tijd te geven. Augustinus genoot lager en voorbereidend hoger onderwijs in Thagaste en Madaura. Na de vroege dood van zijn vader liet moeder Monica (financieel gesteund door anderen) hem studeren. In 375, op 21-jarige leeftijd, werd hij leraar in zijn geboorteplaats, en het jaar daarop vestigde hij zich in Carthago als leraar in de retorica. Vermoedelijk in 383 verhuisde hij naar Rome, waarna hij in 384 tot retor aan het hof in Milaan werd benoemd. In 386 bekeerde hij zich tot het christendom. Hij werd met Pasen in 387 door Ambrosius, de bisschop van Milaan, gedoopt. Hierna keerde hij terug naar zijn geboorteplaats in Africa, tijdens welke reis zijn moeder Monica in Ostia overleed. Na zich in Thagaste een paar jaar in stilte met bijbelstudie te hebben beziggehouden, wordt Augustinus in 391 half tegen zijn wil tot priester gewijd en in 395 tot medebisschop (met het recht van opvolging van de bisschop van Hippo Regius). Van 396 tot zijn dood in 430 was hij bisschop van de Kerk van Hippo Regius. Ook in die functie bleef hij een sober kloosterleven leiden in zijn bisschoppelijke woning. Augustinus stierf in 430 tijdens het beleg van en vlak voor de inname van Hippo door de Vandalen. Volgens de overlevering moedigde hij de bewoners van Hippo aan om zich te verzetten tegen de Vandalen, vooral omdat de Vandalen een Ariaanse variant van het christendom aanhingen, die Augustinus als ketters beschouwde. Tot verdriet van zijn moeder Monica leidde Augustinus tijdens zijn jonge jaren aanvankelijk een in christelijke ogen losbandig leven. Na kennismaking met het werk van de Romeinse filosoof Cicero besloot hij filosofie te gaan studeren op zoek naar de waarheid, met name over een zuiver Godsbegrip in relatie tot de oorsprong van het kwaad. Aanvankelijk meende hij deze waarheid te vinden in het Manicheïsme. Deze syncretistische (en na zijn bekering door Augustinus heftig als ketters bestreden) stroming ging uit van de rationele dualistische gedachte dat er naast God als het hoogste Goed een afzonderlijke entiteit Kwaad bestaat. Zodoende kon God de Schepper niet als oorsprong van het Kwaad en de zonde worden beschouwd (het probleem van de theodicee). Goed en Kwaad strijden als gelijkwaardige partijen tegen elkaar. Vanaf 376 was Augustinus gedurende tien jaar lid van de gemeenschap van de Manicheeërs. Onder invloed van de Griekse filosofie keerde hij zich af van het Manicheïsme. In het neoplatonisme, met name bij Plotinus vond hij een beter antwoord op de vraag waar het kwaad vandaan komt. Het kwaad was, zo zag Augustinus het toen, een beroving van het goede; geen op zichzelf staande entiteit, maar de verkeerdheid van de menselijke wil die zich van God heeft afgewend. Zijn bekering tot het christendom geschiedde niet op basis van rationele inzichten, maar door een persoonlijke crisis. In Milaan hoort Augustinus eens bisschop Ambrosius preken en raakt daardoor geboeid. Deze neemt zijn intellectuele bezwaren tegen de Bijbel weg. Maar door het christelijk geloof in het hart geraakt wordt hij pas later. Augustinus beschrijft zijn bekering in zijn autobiografische Confessiones (Belijdenissen). Tijdens een geestelijke crisis in 386, op 32-jarige leeftijd, gaat hij languit liggen onder een vijgenboom in de tuin van zijn woning in Milaan. Hij praat wanhopig tegen God; :"... wel niet met deze woorden, met wel in deze geest: 'En gij, Heer, hoe lang nog? Hoe lang nog, Heer, zult gij steeds maar vertoornd zijn? Wees onze oude ongerechtigheden niet indachtig!' Want door die oude ongerechtigheden - dat merkte ik - werd ik vastgehouden. En ik stiet maar klaaglijke woorden uit: 'Hoe lang nog, hoe lang nog, dat "morgen" en weer "morgen"? Waarom niet meteen? Waarom niet op dit moment een eind aan mijn verfoeilijkheid? Dat zei ik maar en ik schreide maar in bittere vermorzeling van mijn hart. :En ineens, daar hoor ik een stem uit een naburig huis, een stem die zingende zei en steeds weer herhaalde, een stem als van een jongetje of van een meisje, ik weet het niet: "'Tolle, lege! Tolle lege!' ('Neem en lees!') En meteen veranderde mijn gezicht en begon ik ingespannen na te denken of kinderen bij een of ander spelletje iets van dien aard zingen; het wilde me niet te binnen schieten dat ik het ooit ergens had gehoord. Toen bedwong ik de heftige stroom van mijn tranen en stond op: de enige verklaring die ik kon geven was deze, dat ik van Godswege bevel kreeg om het boek te openen en de eerste passage waar mijn oog op viel te lezen." (Belijdenissen, 8, XII, 29) Snel gaat Augustinus terug naar de plek waar hij een Bijbelboek had neergelegd, :"toen ik was opgestaan en weggegaan. Ik pakte het, deed het open en las zwijgend de passage waar mijn ogen het eerst op vielen: 'Niet in brasserij en dronkenschap, niet in slaapkamers en oneerbaarheden, niet in twist en na-ijver, maar trekt de Heer Jezus Christus aan en vertroetelt niet het vlees in begeerlijkheid.' ''" Deze woorden treffen Augustinus. In een moderne vertaling luidt het gedeelte aldus: We moeten ons behoorlijk gedragen alsof het al helemaal dag is. Dus geen zwelgpartijen en drinkgelagen, geen ontucht en losbandigheden, geen onenigheid en afgunst. Nee, we moeten ons als het ware wapenen met de Heer Jezus Christus en niet ons zondige ik koesteren dat tot allerlei begeerten aanzet. (Romeinen 13,13-14 - Groot Nieuws vertaling) :"''Verder lezen wilde ik niet en het was ook niet nodig. Want meteen, bij het eind van deze zin, stroomde er als een licht van zekerheid in mijn hart binnen en vluchtte al de duisternis van mijn weifelen en twijfelen heen," vertelt Augustinus. Als priester en bisschop werd Augustinus een gerenommeerd predikant. Er zijn bijna zeshonderd preken van hem overgeleverd, naar schatting 10% van het totale aantal preken dat hij heeft gehouden. Een deel van zijn predikend leven besteedde hij aan de bestrijding van de aanhangers van met name de andersdenkende (ketterse) stromingen van het manicheïsme, het donatisme en het pelagianisme, maar vooral was hij pastoraal bewogen en bezorgd om het welzijn van de mensen die aan zijn zorg als bisschop waren toevertrouwd. Geschriften Augustinus was een uitermate productief schrijver. Op zijn naam staan onder meer preken, traktaten, verhandelingen, brieven, bijbelcommentaren, dogmatische, filosofische en theologische teksten, een autobiografisch werk en zelfs een gedicht. Zijn werk Belijdenissen (Confessiones) wordt gezien als een vroege vorm van autobiografie, maar dan autobiografie van een bepaald type: hij schrijft over de periode van zijn verwekking tot zijn toenmalige leeftijd (ongeveer 50) en over de ontwikkeling van zijn relatie tot God. In het achtste boek beschrijft hij het spectaculaire bekeringsproces dat hij had ondergaan, en dat in 386 in Milaan zijn voltooiing bereikte in de beroemde "tolle, lege"-scène (hierboven beschreven). Kort hierop zou hij afstand doen van zijn maatschappelijke functie en zich (door Ambrosius) laten dopen. Hij eindigt het boek met een uitgebreide beschouwing van het bijbelboek Genesis waarin hij uitlegt hoe de tekst geïnterpreteerd kan worden. Zijn psychologisch bewustzijn en zelfanalyse maken ook in onze tijd nog indruk op lezers. Aan het eind van zijn leven (vermoedelijk in de periode van 426 tot 428) las Augustinus al zijn werk in chronologische volgorde nog eens door. In zijn boek Nalezingen (Retractationes) gaf hij aan wat hij liever anders gezegd zou hebben. Dit boek geeft de lezer niet alleen een opmerkelijk beeld van de ontwikkeling van Augustinus' visie, maar ook van zijn ruimhartigheid en zijn warsheid van verstarring. Ontdekking nieuwe preken In maart 2008 werd bekendgemaakt dat er zes nieuwe preken van Augustinus zijn aangetroffen. De ontdekking was gedaan in de Bibliotheca Amploniana, die deel uitmaakt van de universiteitsbibliotheek van de Duitse stad Erfurt. Een handschrift uit de twaalfde eeuw bleek de zes preken te bevatten.Preken van Augustinus ontdekt, Kerknet, 25 maart 2008 Großartiger Fund in Erfurter Universitätsbibliothek, Informationsdienst Wissenschaft, 26 maart 2008 Augustinus en de joden Augustinus ontwikkelde een uiterst genuanceerd beeld van de joden. De joden bezitten de verzameling van religieuze boeken die men later in christelijke kringen het Oude Testament is gaan noemen, de christenen hebben daarnaast de boeken van het Nieuwe Testament. In Augustinus' ogen was het Nieuwe Testament de vervulling van het Oude Testament, dat als de belofte kan worden gezien. Jezus Christus is de nieuwe Adam, Maria de nieuwe Eva. Volgens die visie zijn de joden de noodzakelijke wegbereiders van het christendom. Augustinus gaat dan ook vol respect met hen om. Samen met de heidenen vormen ze het fundament van het christendom, dat voortkomt uit joden en heidenen die zijn als twee muren die uit twee verschillende richtingen bij elkaar komen in één hoeksteen, Christus. In verschillende geschriften laat Augustinus zich over de joden uit. Meestal presenteert hij hen als (al te) getrouwe navolgers van de wet: ze nemen alles naar de letter, hoewel naar de Geest volgens Augustinus beter zou zijn. Dat is wat de christenen doen. "De letter doodt, maar de Geest maakt levend", zegt de apostel Paulus. Degenen die naar de letter leven en de (heilige) Geest geen kans geven, houden het oude (de oude mens) in stand en maken geen ruimte voor het nieuwe (de nieuwe mens). Augustinus werkt het "contrast" joden-christenen niet zozeer uit omwille van de verhouding tussen joden en christenen op zichzelf, als wel omdat hij de joden een voorbeeldfunctie wil toekennen. Hij gebruikt de gebondenheid van de joden aan de letter om de positie van verschillende heterodoxe stromingen onder de aandacht te brengen. Invloed als theoloog en denker Augustinus blijft een centrale figuur, zowel binnen het christendom als binnen de geschiedenis van het westerse denken. Zelf was hij beïnvloed door verschillende filosofische stromingen: Plato en het neoplatonisme, het manicheïsme, het Academische scepticisme, en de Stoa. Later in zijn leven, na zijn doop, heeft hij zich fel tegen de meeste van deze stromingen gekeerd. De kracht van Augustinus lag in het feit dat hij nauwelijks werd beïnvloed door de Griekse christelijke denkers en zodoende zelf op creatieve wijze naar oplossingen zocht. In verschillende opzichten was hij een autodidact. Van groot belang is zijn vroege en invloedrijke schrijven over de menselijke wil, een centraal onderwerp in de ethiek. Later zouden filosofen als Immanuel Kant, Arthur Schopenhauer en Friedrich Nietzsche dit thema nader uitwerken. Latere theologen, zoals Thomas van Aquino, Johannes Calvijn en Cornelius Jansen, zijn sterk beïnvloed door het werk van Augustinus. De 16e eeuwse reformatie, in gang gezet door Maarten Luther, zelf augustijn, Johannes Calvijn en Huldrych Zwingli is gevormd op grond van Augustinus' denken. In hun leer over zonde en genade grepen deze reformatoren weer geheel terug op Augustinus. Augustinus wordt als heilige vereerd door de Rooms-katholieke Kerk, hier viert men zijn feestdag op 28 augustus, de dag waarop hij in 430 te Hippo stierf en de Oosters-orthodoxe Kerk, hier viert men zijn feestdag op 15 juni. Hij is de beschermheilige van onder andere brouwers, drukkers, theologen en een aantal steden en bisdommen. Eén van Augustinus' brieven en enkele andere geschriften zijn in het christelijke kloosterwezen gebruikt als kloosterregel. Vooral de verschillende takken van de Augustijnen deden dit. Soms werd de brief als de regel beschouwd, bij andere orden weer een van de andere geschriften. Midden dertiende eeuw werd de Regel van Augustinus verplicht gesteld als regel voor nieuwe kloosterorden. Deze orden werkten hun specifieke verdere regels uit in constituties, zoals ook de Benedictijnen dit al eeuwenlang deden ter aanvulling op de regel van Benedictus. Citaten Van Augustinus is de uitspraak "Goed zingen is dubbel bidden". Hij doelde daarbij niet zozeer op zuiver zingen en maat houden, als wel op zuiver van hart zingen. (Augustinuskenners bevestigen dat nergens in zijn werken dit citaat gevonden wordt. Het is aan hem toegeschreven. Het past wel binnen zijn visie op het gebed, zoals die bijvoorbeeld in zijn kloosterregel wordt gevonden.) Een bekend citaat uit zijn beroemde werk De Civitate Dei (IV, 4) luidt: "Remota iustitia quid sunt regna nisi magna latrocinia?" (Latijn voor: Wanneer de gerechtigheid opzij geschoven is, wat zijn koninkrijken anders dan grote roversbenden?). Een ander bekend citaat luidt: "Voor God is niets veraf of langdurig. Wil je, dat voor jou niets veraf of langdurig is, voeg je dan bij God, want daar zijn duizend jaar als de dag van heden". Het beroemdste citaat is evenwel uit de Belijdenissen: "Gij hebt ons naar U toe geschapen, en rusteloos is ons hart tot het rust vindt in U." (Belijdenissen, 1, I,1) Bibliografie * Confessiones (Belijdenissen) ** Wim Sleddens O.S.A., Aurelius Augustinus, Belijdenissen (Confessiones), Damon Budel 2009, (ISBN 978-90-5573-915-8) - inleiding, vertaling, aantekeningen en bijbelplaatsenregister ** Gerard Wijdeveld, Aurelius Augustinus, Belijdenissen (Confessiones), Ambo Amsterdam 1997, (ISBN 90-263-1542-2) - inleiding en vertaling * De catechizandis rudibus (Goed onderwijs) ** Vincent Hunink en Hans van Reisen, Augustinus, Goed onderwijs (De catechizandis rudibus), Damon Budel 2008, inleiding, Latijnse tekst, vertaling, aantekeningen en bijbelplaatsenregister * De Civitate Dei (Over de stad van God) ** Gerard Wijdeveld, Aurelius Augustinus, De stad van God (De civitate Dei), Ambo Baarn 1983, (ISBN 90-263-0621-0) - inleiding en vertaling * Regel voor de gemeenschap ** T.J. van Bavel, Augustinus van Hippo, Regel voor de gemeenschap, Altiora Averbode 1982, (ISBN 90-317-0508-X) - vertaling en commentaar * De magistro (Over de Meester) * De agone christiano (De strijd van een christen) ** Joost van Neer, Anke Tigchelaar en Izak Wisse, Aurelius Augustinus, De strijd van een christen (De agone christiano), Damon Budel 2006, (ISBN 90-5573-728-3) - inleiding, Latijnse tekst, vertaling, aantekeningen en bijbelplaatsenregister * De Trinitate (Over de Drie-eenheid) ** T.J. van Bavel (ed.), Augustinus van Hippo, Over de Drie-eenheid (De Trinitate), Peeters Leuven 2005 – inleiding, vertaling en aantekeningen * De doctrina christiana (Over de Christelijke leer) ** Jan den Boeft/Ineke Sluiter, Aurelius Augustinus, Wat betekent de bijbel?, Christelijke scholing in tekstbegrip en presentatie (De doctrina christiana), Ambo Amsterdam 1999, (ISBN 90-263-1595-3) - inleiding, vertaling en toelichting * Epistulae (Brieven) ** Ben Bongers, Joost van Neer, Martijn Schrama O.S.A. en Anke Tigchelaar, Aurelius Augustinus, In antwoord op uw vragen, Augustinus' brieven aan Januarius, (Ad inquisitiones Ianuarii libri duo (= Epistulae 54-55), Damon Budel 2009, (ISBN 978-90-5573-930-1) - inleiding, Latijnse tekst, vertaling, aantekeningen en bijbelplaatsenregister * Psalmus contra partem Donati, (Psalm tegen de Donatisten) ** Vincent Hunink, Aurelius Augustinus, Psalm tegen de donatisten (Psalmus contra partem Donati), Damon Budel 2005, ISBN 90-5573-640-6 - inleiding, Latijnse tekst, vertaling en aantekeningen * De beata vita (Over het gelukkige leven), Vertaald door Rein Ferwerda * De Spiritu et littera (De Geest en de letter) ** Joost van Neer, Anke Tigchelaar en Izak Wisse, Augustinus, De Geest en de letter, (De Spiritu et littera), Agora Kampen 2002, ISBN 90-391-0843-9 - inleiding, Latijnse tekst, vertaling, aantekeningen en bijbelplaatsenregister * Sermones ad populum (Preken voor het volk) ** Gelukkig leven, Zeven preken van Aurelius Augustinus, vertaald en voorgelezen door: Anke Tigchelaar, Annemarie Six-Wienen, Joost van Neer en Vincent Hunink, Damon Budel 2008, ISBN 978-90-5573-887-8 - luisterboek ** Joke Gehlen-Springorum, Vincent Hunink, Hans van Reisen en Annemarie Six-Wienen, Aurelius Augustinus, Wijsheid van leerlingen, Preken over teksten uit de Handelingen van de Apostelen (sermones de scripturis 148-150), Damon Budel 2007, ISBN 978-90-5573-819-9 - inleiding, Latijnse tekst, vertaling en aantekeningen ** Joke Gehlen-Springorum, Vincent Hunink, Hans van Reisen en Annemarie Six-Wienen, Aurelius Augustinus, De weg komt naar u toe, Preken over teksten uit het Johannesevangelie (Sermones de scripturis 117-147A + 368), Damon Budel 2007, ISBN 90-5573-767-4 - inleiding, vertaling en aantekeningen ** Joost van Neer, Martijn Schrama en Anke Tigchelaar, Aurelius Augustinus, Van aangezicht tot aangezicht, Preken over teksten uit het evangelie volgens Matteüs (Sermones de scripturis 51 - 94), Ambo Amsterdam 2004, ISBN 90-263-1890-1 - inleiding, vertaling en aantekeningen ** Joke Gehlen-Springorum, Vincent Hunink, Hans van Reisen en Annemarie Six-Wienen, Aurelius Augustinus, Als korrels tussen kaf, Preken over teksten uit het Marcus- en Lucasevangelie (Sermones de scripturis 94A-116 + 367), (Ambo Amsterdam 2002) Damon Budel 2007 (tweede druk), ISBN 90-263-1745-X - inleiding, vertaling en aantekeningen ** Richard van Zaalen, Hans van Reisen en Sander van der Meijs, Aurelius Augustinus, Als lopend vuur, Preken voor het liturgisch jaar II (Sermones de tempore 2 + De utilitate ieiunii), Ambo Amsterdam 2001, ISBN 90-263-1689-5 - inleiding, vertaling en aantekeningen ** Joost van Neer, Martijn Schrama, Anke Tigchelaar en Paul Wammes, Aurelius Augustinus, Als licht in het hart, Preken voor het liturgisch jaar I (Sermones de tempore 1), Ambo Baarn 1996, ISBN 90-263-1390-X - inleiding, vertaling en aantekeningen ** Gerard Wijdeveld, Aurelius Augustinus, Carthaagse preken, Ambo Baarn 1988, ISBN 90-263-0865-5 - inleiding, vertaling en aantekeningen ** Gerard Wijdeveld, Twintig preken van Aurelius Augustinus, Ambo Baarn 1986, ISBN 90-263-0759-4 - inleiding, vertaling en aantekeningen ** Christine Mohrmann, Sint Augustinus, Preken voor het volk, handelende over de Heilige Schrift en het eigen van den tijd, Het Spectrum Utrecht/Brussel 1948 - inleiding, vertaling en aantekeningen Boeken over Augustinus (in chronologische volgorde van jaar van eerste uitgave) * Frits van der Meer, Augustinus de zielzorger, (Utrecht/Brussel 1947) (heruitgave: Kampen 2008) * Peter Brown, Augustine of Hippo Berkeley: University of California Press, 1967; ISBN 0-520-00186-9 (Nederlandse vertaling: Peter Brown, Augustinus van Hippo, Amsterdam 2000 ISBN 90-5157-100-3) * T.J. van Bavel, Augustinus. Van liefde en vriendschap, Het Wereldvenster Baarn 1970 * T.J. van Bavel, Veel te laat heb ik jou liefgekregen. Leven en werk van Augustinus van Hippo, Heverlee 1986 ISBN 90-6831-060-7 (in dit boek staat onder meer een vertaling van Augustinus' biografie, geschreven door zijn vriend Possidius) * J. van Oort, '' Augustinus. Facetten van leven en werk'', Kampen 1989 * Kurt Flasch, Augustin. Einführung in sein Denken, Stuttgart 1994 ISBN 3-15-009962-5 * T.J. van Bavel, Ooit een land van kloosters. Teksten van Augustinus over het kloosterleven, Heverlee-Leuven 1999 ISBN 90-74829-07-4 * Serge Lancel, Saint Augustin, Paris 1999 (nieuwe biografie, ook in het Engels vertaald) * Martijn Schrama, Augustinus. De binnenkant van zijn denken, Zoetermeer 1999 ISBN 90-211-3746-1 * T.J. van Bavel, Charisma: gemeenschap. Gemeenschap als plaats voor de Heer, Heverlee-Leuven 2000, ISBN 90-74829-08-2 * Gary Wills, Augustinus, Amsterdam 2001 (vertaald uit het Engels), (ISBN 90-5018-548-7) * Paul van Geest, Integriteit als Weg naar God. Over de spiritualiteit van Augustinus (Oratie Utrecht) Utrecht 2002 ISBN 90-70660-42-3 * Jan Bluyssen, Waar liefde vraagt, luistert God. Hoe bisschop Augustinus nieuwkomers leerde geloven in Jezus Christus, Valkhof Pers Nijmegen 2004, (ISBN 90-5625-170-8) * James J. O'Donnell, Augustine. A new biography, New York 2005 * J. van Oort & P. van Geest, Augustiniana Neerlandica, Leuven 2005 ISBN 90-429-1627-3 * Martijn Schrama, De regel van de liefde. Over de volgelingen van Augustinus, Kampen 2006 ISBN 90-259-5705-6 * Matthias Smalbrugge, Wijsheid van Augustinus. 365 teksten voor elke dag van het jaar, Tielt 2006 ISBN 90-209-6647-2 * Paul van Geest, Stellig maar Onzeker. Augustinus' benadering van God, Budel: Damon 2007 ISBN 978-90-5573-742-0 Overig * Bob Dylan, I dreamed I saw St. Augustine, op John Wesley Harding 1967 Externe links * Website van het Augustijns Instituut in Eindhoven, vol informatie over Augustinus * [http://www.ccel.org/a/augustine/ On Christian Doctrine, Confessions en City of God] * Andere geschriften die vrij te lezen zijn * St. Augustine: Between Two Worlds * Augustine en 'andere katholieken' * Amerikaanse website van Augustinus-kenner prof. dr. James O'Donnell * Augustinus.de, Duitse website met enorme databank }} Categorie:Heilige in het christendom Categorie:Kerkleraar Categorie:Latijns filosoof Categorie:Augustijnen Categorie:Kerkvader Categorie:Bisschop in Noord-Afrika Categorie:Filosoof uit de Middeleeuwen Categorie:Late oudheid Categorie:Katholicisme in Algerije als:Augustinus von Hippo an:Sant Agostín d'Hipona ar:أوغسطينوس arz:القديس اوغسطين ast:Agustín d'Hipona az:Avreli Avqustin bat-smg:Šv. Augostėns be:Аўгусцін Аўрэлій be-x-old:Аўгустын bg:Августин br:Aogustin Hippo bs:Aurelije Augustin ca:Agustí d'Hipona cs:Augustinus cy:Awstin o Hippo da:Augustin de:Augustinus von Hippo el:Αυγουστίνος Ιππώνος en:Augustine of Hippo eo:Aŭgusteno de Hipono es:Agustín de Hipona et:Augustinus eu:Agustin Hiponakoa fa:آگوستین fi:Augustinus fr:Augustin d'Hippone fy:Augustinus ga:Naomh Agaistín gl:Agostiño de Hipona he:אוגוסטינוס hif:Augustine of Hippo hr:Sveti Augustin hu:Szent Ágoston hy:Օգոստինոս Երանելի ia:Augustino de Hippona id:Agustinus dari Hippo io:Augustinus is:Ágústínus it:Agostino d'Ippona ja:アウグスティヌス jv:Augustinus kk:Аврелий Августин ko:아우구스티누스 ksh:Hillije Aujustin la:Augustinus lb:Aurelius Augustinus lt:Šv. Augustinas lv:Svētais Augustīns mk:Свети Августин ml:ഔറേലിയുസ് അഗസ്തീനോസ് mt:Santu Wistin nds:Augustinus no:Augustin av Hippo pl:Augustyn z Hippony pms:Agustin d'Ipon-a pt:Agostinho de Hipona qu:Agustín (santu) ro:Augustin de Hipona ru:Аврелий Августин sc:Austinu de Ippona sh:Augustin simple:Augustine of Hippo sk:Augustín z Hippa sl:Sveti Avguštin sq:Shën Augustini sr:Августин Хипонски sv:Augustinus sw:Agostino wa Hippo ta:ஹிப்போவின் அகஸ்டீன் th:ออกัสตินแห่งฮิปโป tl:Agustin ng Hipona tr:Augustinus uk:Августин Аврелій vec:San Agostino vi:Augustine thành Hippo war:Agustin han Hipona zh:圣奥古斯丁